


three is an odd number

by georgiehensley



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Future Fic, Loneliness, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: jim and diana have a history, leonard knows this. some reincarnation, soulmate thing, he doesn't totally get it but he knows it's something people believed in several hundred years ago.he's allowed to be jealous, right? because he is.or, the one where bones is jealous (and kinda lonely).





	three is an odd number

**Author's Note:**

> this started as an idea of my own, because i saw a lot of reincarnation aus popping up following the release of _wonder woman_ , in which diana lived to become a member of the enterprise crew and was reunited with kirk, aka the reincarnation of steve trevor. since that's become kinda popular, i figured it'd combine my two favorite ships into one, thus creating the polyship or diana/kirk/mccoy. ta-da!
> 
> this fic in particular just goes with the hc of bones feeling left out bc di and jim have this history and, yeah. just read on to find out more. :)

jim and diana have a history, leonard knows this. some reincarnation, soulmate thing, he doesn't totally get it but he knows it's something people believed in several hundred years ago. 

he's allowed to be jealous, right? because he is.

it's just that since the realization that jim is the same man diana left in 1917 (how old is she, exactly? _jesus christ_ ), the two have been all over each other, and leonard has been left to his own devices. he knows that agreeing to this poly arrangement means it's no longer just him and jim anymore, but still. he doesn't want to sound like a grump about the whole ordeal, but he may have drunkenly rambled about to spock, just a few times. actually, he lost count.

to his dismay, he enters his room that night, only to find diana and jim there, waiting for him.

“why didn't you just tell us that you felt left out?” diana asks him.  _ damn vulcans. _

“yeah, just because we have a history together doesn't mean we love you any less,” jim says. leonard sighs.

“i know,” he says. “i just didn't want to get in the way of your reunion.”

“aw, bones,” jim says, walking over to where leonard stands and wrapping his arms around him. “you're welcome to join us anytime, really.”

“yeah,” diana agrees, now standing behind leonard, arms wrapped around his waist. “we love you just as much as we love each other.” leonard huffs out a laugh.

“you really mean that?” he asks.

“of course,” jim and diana say in unison, before promptly kissing him on each of his cheeks. leonard can't help but blush at that, which jim fondly laughs at.

“our boy's blushing,” he teases. leonard finally pushes him away.

“shut up,” he says. diana giggles.

“well, when you two decide to act like men again,” she says, separating from the two and striding over to the bed, before sitting down on top of the mattress. “care to join me?” leonard and jim don't need to be asked twice.


End file.
